The present invention relates to a spectacles frame, particularly for sports spectacles.
When a pair of spectacles is purchased, aside from the dimensions of the frame, it is also necessary to adjust the inclination of that part of the frame that contains the lenses with respect to the sides to tailor it to the build of the user""s face. Customarily, this work is performed by the vendor, either by deforming the inclination of the sides with respect to the frame containing the lenses, or by deforming the posterior part of the sides in order to obtain the same result, or, in certain cases, by acting on the hinge that connects the sides to the frame.
These various adjustments have to be made by the optician or the vendor who needs to have appropriate tools and also an in-depth knowledge of the materials used, so as not to damage the frame. In self-service sales outlets it is practically impossible to obtain such a service.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose spectacles frames that can be adjusted, particularly in terms of the inclination of that part of the frame which carries the lenses, by the user himself without having to use special-purpose tools.
The frame according to the present invention is one wherein said curved-arc-shaped part is articulated by one of its ends to the free end of the side about an axis approximately perpendicular to the hinge of the side, and the means allowing the angular position of said curved-arc-shaped part to be adjusted with respect to the side is a series of mating male and female elements situated on the two articulated ends of the side and of said curved-arc-shaped part, respectively.
The advantage of this device is that the inclination is adjusted directly by the user by altering the angular position between said curved parts and the sides of the spectacles without having to use specialist tools.
According to a preferred alternative form, the circular-arc-shaped part has, at its free end, an additional thickness equipped with a housing designed to accommodate the free end of the side and to limit the angular travel of the two ends thus articulated.
Finally, according to the embodiment achieved, the end of each side is assembled with each of said curved-arc-shaped parts by a peg that passes at least partially through the two elements and is caught in place.
The invention will be described in greater detail with the aid of the appended drawing.